


The nine foxes

by Aoextrash



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoextrash/pseuds/Aoextrash
Summary: riko was a normal human girl, well acted like one. riko lives her life as a human and kitsune hybrid. she one day finds an injuryed fox laying in an allway and when she takes it home to treat it something odd happens.





	The nine foxes

Japan-1000 years ago

"Get her!!!" A man yelled out, other men followed him as he ran trough the village people moving out of the way and some even yelling at them to catch the white fox they were chasing.  
The fox ran as fast as she could, through the small town all the way up the Mountain where her home, the shrine was.  
But she was not quick enough, one of the men held a bow and arrow and kept shoot some at her as she ran and one ended up hitting her.  
With a whimper the fox stumbled to the ground.

"Got her!!!" One of the men yelled.  
She felt something tug at her tail and pull on it.  
Other men held her down at a shard blade was help up.  
"This is what you get for destroying our crops"

The next thing the white fox knew the blade was headed down for her tail and all she could remember was the pain that followed after. 

Once the men had left all she did was lay on the cold hard ground of the shrines entrance.

The next think she heard was foot steps comming towards her, the bleeding fox looked up at women who had walked up to her.

"yoshiko, what have i told you about this..." the female said.

The fox now wanted to yell or say something back at her but all she could do was lose consciousness.

              ______________________

Japan- present time

The sound of the train rolling on the tracks and people chatting filled the girls ear as she sat in one of the seats while reading her book never looking up even when it reached her stopped.  
One of her white ears on her head twitched as she felt the cold breeze hit her as she made her way out of the train.  
She closed her book as she looked up. She smiled softly "I've miss it here..."

Riko stared at city as she walked out of the train station, the people walking to their jobs or school or just to enjoy the city.  
She enjoyed the way the city felt so alive.

The young girl walking down the streets, getting a few werid lookes from people that pasted her and this made her a bit nervous but she was also use to it cause even in her old town she got a few odd looks.

After a bit of walking riko had made it to an apartment buliding, with a smile on her face riko walking inside.

Once getting her key for her new apartment, it was small probably could only fit one futon.  
She was lucky enough that her apartment already came with a mini fridge.  
She sat her carry on bag down on the floor and opened up the closet  
She let out a small "yes" as she saw a futon already inside.

Happily she walked over to her small window that looked over a bit of the city of kyoto.  
She sure did miss it here but it also gave her some sad memorys.

Like saying goodbye to her friends when she moved away or when her mother died but that was in the past and the wounds have already healed and now that she was back she could have that change to rekindle her relationship with her old friends.

Riko soon started unpacking the stuff she had in her carry on bag, it wasn't much just a few pairs of clothes, books, laptop and even some yuri manga which she put in a little hiding place cause some of them were a bit lewd.

Once everything was in its rightful place riko thought it was best to go down to the convenient store that she had saw on her way here.

Walking down the stairs and out the door, it didn't take long before she reached the small store.  
It was nice inside everything was in order and clean, she always loved how even the smallest stores still looked nice to her.

Riko had always had a great out look on life, she wasn't very outgoing or cheerful but it didn't mean that everything in life wasn't beautiful to her. 

She grabed on of those small baskets to hold your groceries in and walked through the small rows of food and snacks.  
She was gonna go to a real grocery store when she had more time so she didn't get much, she went up to the counter and payed for her food.  
While she watched the lady her phone went off, she toke it out of her purse a small smile came across her face, it was her father asking how she was and if she made it there safely.  
She replied with a quick "good" and "yes i did"

Her father didn't really like the fact she was going to school so far away but riko never gave up on the idea of going to the high school in kyoto and her dad prefectly knew once riko set a goal she would never gave up till she knew for sure it wouldn't happen or untill she succeeded.

The lady behind the counter handed riko her bags  
"thank you come again" the girl who looked no older the riko said with a small bow.  
"I will" riko said as she headed out the door with her bags of food.

Once back at her small apartment she placed the food in her small fridge, she left out some food so she could warm up in the microwave her small kitchen had, all she had was a fridge small counter space and a microwave but she didn't mind she didn't really know how to use a stove that well anyways.

Once she finished her meal she decided it was time for her to sleep so she'd could get up early tommorw.

            ______________________

a man wad running down an ally way, stopping once he reached a dead end.  
Looking back he saw other men ready to fight "come om we just want the money" on of the guys said.  
"I already told you, i don't have any money" the men whi was running away from them had said.

One of the robbers was about to take a hit at the other when the faint sound of bells were heard.  
"Boss Its here..." a man behind him mumbled bit his boss didn't listen he just hit the man "i don't care about some fox!"

When he said that the bells got louder and louder untill they stopped.  
Two of the robbers looked behind then to see a woman, wearing a mask and whore a kimono like dress standing there, the bells in her hair made little rings as she walked closer "boss!" One of the robbers yelled out in a panic.

The boss of the group looked back but he didn't see a woman he saw an angry tailless fox.

            ______________________

Riko quickly got her new school uniform on and packed her school bag "alright, pencils,pens,paper,notbook eraser sharper,bento....ok i got everything!"

Riko closed her bag and quickly made her way out of her apartment, locking the door behing her of course and walked down the steps quickly.  
she walked out the front door of the apartment complex quickly.

"Have a good day!" The old women who owned the complex said as she sweeped the outside "thank you!" Riko answered back "wait!" She said making the old woman look up "um, some people the rest of my boxes will be here later can you please let them in for me?"

The old woman nodded  happily "of course"  
"Thank you so very much" riko said with a bow before running off to school again.

As she got closer to the school she started seeing more and more student's, which just made her excited.

The school seemed so much bigger then her old one the students seemed more alive to her.  
It wasn't like her old classmates didn't seem alive to her but she always just liked how the people from kyoto acted.

She walked into the highschool making her way to the facility office

"Excuse me...?" Riko said walking intp the room if teachers.

"Oh you must be riko sakurauchi!"  
Riko turned her head to see a women who looked to be in her 30's walking up to her.  
"Yes i am" riko said with a soft smile.

"Good I'm going to be your homeroom teacher Haruko Suzuki"

"Its nice to meet you miss suzuki" riko  said bowing.

The teacher stared at her, she seemed to be focused on somthing ontop of her head, her ears. "Is that a headband...?"

Riko shook her head with a nervous giggle "no there real"

Miss suzuki stared at her for a moment longer then said "alright...well I'll lead you to your class"

Riko nodded as the both of them made their way to a classroom.

As she walked in with the teacher she could see some students staring at her and some whispering to their friends.

"Everyone I'd you to welcome riko sakurauchi" suzuki said, walking behind her desk.

"Its very nice to meet you all" riko bowed.  
Silence filled the classroom untill a student flat out yelled "whats up with your ears?!"

Now the students were laughing and it made riko feel embressed.

" settle down everyone, riko why don't you take a seat" 

Riko nodded "yes ma'am" she quickly made her way to an empty seat and sat her bag down next to her.

"Alright let's begin"

The rest of rikos day went pretty well a few students talked her but mostly asking why she had those animal ears.  
It was hard to answer sense most of them didn't understand or belive her.  
Some of the girls in her class said their were cute and actually talked to her at lunch like she was a normal human girl never mentioning her ears.

She said goodbye to her new friends and walked home, the streets were calm but yet busy with people walking.

As she walked she heard something, an animal whimpering.  
She looked around to see what the cause of this nose was untill she stopped, looking down an ally way she saw a fox laying on the concrete.  
Riko ran down the ally dropping to her knees once she reach the fox.

"Oh no..." she said as she saw the fox had bruises and cuts on it "i can't do anything here..." riko said looking around then sighed "don't worry I'll help you" she gently picked up the injured fox into her arms and quickly ran.

She ran as fast she could down to her apartment while holding the fox, she made sure no one saw her once she entered the building cause she knew animals were not allowed inside but she ran up the stares to her apartment.

She was greeted with boxes scattered around the small aparmet but she didn't pay attention to them she just moved them out of the way and placed the fox down while she got out the mattress part of her futon them laying it on the floor to rest the fox ontop of it.

She looked through the boxes to find some of her winter scarfs and towels.  
She ripped up some of the towels and got one wet then got to work on helpping the fox.

She cleaned the wounds with the wet towel and used the ripped up ones and her scarfs to wrap around the foxes wounds.

"All done..." riko smiled softly as she stared down at the fox, it was asleep. She was surpised it slept through it but she was gald it was ok.  
She was gonna take it to a really vet in the morning so it had to last like that though the night.

She went on with her normal nightly routine by making dinner and doing her homework.  
She decided to leave the mattress to the sleeping fox and just slept on the floor with a blanket and pillow.

            ______________________

"Big sis!!" A young girl with buns in her hair yelled out as she ran down the hall.  
"Ruby? What is it?" An older looking girl with long brown hair and a black kimono said in slight worry as she turned around to face the girl.

"yoshiko, she hasn't come back yet and its getting late...." ruby said very worryingly.

The older sighed and patted the young girls head "don't worry ruby she'll be back yoy know she always does this..." she said trying to reassure  her.  
Ruby looked up at her older sister with tears on the corner of her eyes "but dia what if she's hurt...?"

"I'm sure she's fine don't worry If she's not back by morning kanan and you will go loom for her, ok?"

Ruby nodded slowly and wiped away the tears from her eyes "ok big sis..."

          ______________________

Riko was woken up by the sound of the alarm on her phone, groaning she grabbed her phone anx turned it off.  
She layed there for a minute then sat up, stretching. She glanced over where the fox was but when she did she let out a scream and backed up towards the wall.  
She didn't see fox anymore what she did see was a human girl, a naked human girl laying in the same spot the fox was just last night.

The girl slowly started sitting up, opening her hot pink eyes hair falling just about to where it slightly cover her chest but it didn't help cause riko still saw a bit of nip.  
"Would you mind not screaming?" The girl said giving riko a quite annoyed look.

"Your the one whos naked in my apartment!!!" Riko yelled out in a panic, her face turning red.

"Sorry but i don't like sleeping with my clothes on so i toke them off" the girl said pointing at the pile of clothes.

"Well please put them back on!"

The blue haired girl pouted and grabbed her clothes off the floor putting them back on.  
Riko sighed im relief "thank you..." she said.

"yohane"

Riko looked up at the girl as she saw her place a mask on her face "hm?"

"My name is yohane"

"Oh! My name is riko sakurauchi..." riko said a bit nervously.

"Well thank you for helping me" yohane said walking over to rikos apartment window.

"What are you doing?"

Yohane suddenly opened up the window and climbed up on to the small balcony looking thing.  
"Goodbye" yohane said as she jumped.

"Hay wait!" Riko stood up and looked over the railling to see yohane running down the street.

Riko stood there looking down in shock "d-did that just happen....?"

          ______________________

"Don't worry dia we'll find her" a girl with long blue hair with a fox mask on said.

"Yeah don't worry!" A girl with shorter light brown hair said.

"Please do and make sure she's ok so i may yell at her and possibly slap her when she returns" dia said in a very irritated tone of voice.

The dark blue haired girl laughed slightly and nodded "yes dia we will"

"There's no need..."

The two girls turned around to see yoshiko walking up to the old house that was hidden in the Mountain.

"yoshiko!" The blue and brown haired girls yelled out but all dia did was angrily walk up to the girl and tugged on her white ear "HOW DARE YOU STAY OUT THAT LATE!?"

"Ow, ow, ow!!!!" yoshiko cried out as her ear was pulled on like she was some child who just got in trouble.

"I've told you to stop leaving at night then not coming back!!!" Dia yelled out, letting go of yoshikos ear.

"Stop your worring i was with a human" yoshiko said crossing her arms.

"Yes cause that makes this situation better!" Dia glared at yoshiko.

"Whatever..." yoshiko said acting like some moody teenager fighting with their mother.

"Now go inside and don't come out ever again!!" Dia yelled out gesturing over towards old house.

yoshiko rolled her eyes in annoyance and started walking towards the house "what ever mom!"

"Dia...that was a bit hursh..." the blue haired girl said hoping that she wouldn't make her even angry.

"SHUT UP!!" Dia yelled out making both of the girls flinch.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Both of the girls said in slight fear.


End file.
